


False Pretenses

by stucky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Dry Humping, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, M/M, Only One Bed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky/pseuds/stucky
Summary: For the Eruri Week 2019 prompt: Only One BedIt happened under false pretenses on both sides.Erwin inviting Levi over for tea to “discuss battle tactics”, but never really touching on the subject. And Levi making up an excuse not to leave his room.After a bold move on Erwin's part, things quickly get hot and heavy





	False Pretenses

It happened under false pretenses on both sides.  
Erwin inviting Levi over for tea to “discuss battle tactics”, but never really touching on the subject. And Levi making up an excuse not to leave his room.

As they finished their tea, the room grew quiet. It was late, and Levi should definitely be leaving to go back to his own quarters. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. It would be in their best interest to part ways now to get necessary rest. And yet, they stare at their empty cups, neither man making a move to stand or start clearing the table. A comfortable silence fell over the two, wanting to enjoy the company just a little longer.

Erwin finally broke the silence, “It’s getting late. We ought to get some sleep…”

Levi cleared his throat, “Actually, er, Oulo was complaining about his room. Said it was too dirty? And he asked if he could stay in mine, since it’s the cleanest...I was going to just find a chair some place…” Levi trailed off, fiddling with the handle of his tea cup.

Erwin’s heart leaped; this was an obvious and clumsy lie, even for Levi.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here,” Erwin offered, with a warm and inviting smile.

Levi pointedly looked across the room from their place at the table. Erwin’s gaze followed. 

There was only one bed.

Erwin continued, “I, erm, please don’t sleep in the chair. You can sleep in my bed, of course. Although I have a bit of a bad back so I can’t exactly...sleep in a chair either-”  
Levi’s gaze slid back to Erwin, “I don’t mind sharing.”

“O-oh!” Erwin sputtered, “wonderful, then. Shall we get ready for bed?”

Levi nodded once, gathering their tea cups and taking them out of the room. While he was gone, Erwin shrugged off his jacket and removed his uniform boots. He took off all the straps and belts and undressed until his was down only to his briefs. Levi returned and barely paid any mind to how scantily clad Erwin was. He began undressing without any regard for the other man. Erwin quickly jumped into bed, trying to stare lest he pop a boner right then. He pulled the covers up to his neck, trying not to seem too expectant.  
Levi was stripped down to the tightest briefs Erwin had ever seen. He blew out the candles and climbed into bed. Erwin swallowed hard; he could see the outline of Levi’s dick through his underwear. As Levi settled into bed, they both seemed to make a point to not touch each other.

“Goodnight,” Erwin said quietly.

“Night,” Levi responded.

The room fell silent again. With no candle light it was pitch dark. Erwin stayed completely still and perhaps a bit too tense. After a few minutes, Levi adjusted his position to be more relaxed, allowing his legs to touch Erwin’s. He could feel his legs hairs against his own. It was somehow comforting and endearing. His skin also felt cold against him. All Erwin wanted to do was roll over and wrap Levi up in his warm arms. No...that wasn’t all of what he wanted to do...what he really wanted was pull Levi in close and kiss him. He wanted their kisses to turn into heavy petting and groping until Levi’s fingers found their way up his ass. He wanted to hear what Levi sounded like when he had his cock buried in Erwin’s ass. He really just wanted to be fucked by him so bad.

Erwin breathed deeply, turning over, his back to Levi. His dick was growing hard just thinking about it. He did agree to sleep in his bed and clearly lied about his excuse to do so. Maybe Levi did feel the same? Erwin felt that Levi offered him some lingering glances, but he was so unsure. Then again, lying in the dark with a half hard cock and the burning desire Erwin felt towards Levi felt as good a time as any. Even if he did reject him, Erwin could leave the room for the night. And then leave Levi alone for the rest of his life.  
There was also the factor of how indeterminate their future was. Being in the Survey Corps meant there was no telling when their time would run out. They may as well take a chance while they still can…

Erwin’s heart raced as he found his arm already in motion. He reached behind himself. Even in the dark, he easily found Levi’s arm. He gently pulled his wrist over his own waist and placed Levi’s hand on his hard cock. He could feel Levi tense but all Erwin could hear was the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears. He removed his hand from his and only got more nervous when he didn’t immediately pull away.

Instead, Levi scooted closer, tugging at Erwin’s dick through his underwear. Erwin gasped as his fingers played with the tip. Levi molded himself against Erwin’s back, making sure he could feel his own erection. His hand slipped under the waistband and he took a firm hold of Erwin’s cock, now fully hard. His small hand could barely fit around its girth. Levi started stroking slowly. Erwin arched his back into Levi, moaning softly.

“Fuck you’re bigger than I thought,” Levi whispered.

Erwin smiled, even in the pitch darkness, “So you have been thinking of me.”

Levi sat up, reaching further around Erwin to jerk him off better, his face close to Erwin’s, “How could I not? Don’t think I missed that pervy look on your face when we first met in the underground.”

Erwin chuckled, “Can you blame me? Not only were you strong and skilled but so beautiful, too. I couldn’t help but think of all the dirty things I wanted from you.”

Levi’s hand slowed, “Well this is obviously one but I’m guessing you weren’t just looking for a reach around.”

Erwin laughed, “No...just keep touching me and see what happens,” he prompted, “there isn’t much I don’t like.”

Levi started by trailing his hand to cup Erwin’s balls. They filled his palm and then some, “so the rumors about your big balls are true…”

Erwin let a soft snicker, opening his legs for better access. Levi squeezed his balls and bent down and to kiss Erwin’s bicep. He rutted against him, giving his aching cock the friction it needed. He settled back into being his big spoon, grinding his cock against Erwin’s ass. Erwin pushed back so he could rub Levi’s entire length.

“Fuck,” he hissed, removing his hand from Eriwn’s cock so he could grab hold of his hips. He flipped him onto his stomach, so eager he dry humped Erwin’s ass a few times, needing that bit of satisfaction. He then yanked down Erwin’s briefs, exposing his ass. He kneaded the hard muscle, pushing his cheeks together and then spreading them apart. Levi removed his own underwear and rubbed his cock raw between Erwin’s cheeks. Erwin moaned in anticipation. Levi leaned forward against his back so that he could whisper in his ear, “So let me get this right,” his voice was low, hungry, “that pervy look you gave me was because you were thinking of me ramming your pretty little ass?”

Erwin sucked in a breath, then smirked, “No, to be more specific: I looked at you like that because I was thinking of you ramming my ass, cumming inside me, and calling me your whore while you do it.”

Levi growled, roughly flipping Erwin over so he could finally kiss him. Their teeth clashed together. Needy mouths worked over each other; tongues licked and tasted each other. Erwin’s hands flew up to hold Levi’s face, hands sliding back to pull his hair. Levi bit Erwin’s lower lip hard as his fingers travelled down his body, mapping every bump and curve. He stopped to pinch Erwin’s nipples. Erwin groaned into Levi’s mouth, pulling his hair harder.

“You like that, huh?” Levi asked, twisting his fingers.

Erwin whined, “yes.”

Levi smiled into their kiss, groping Erwin’s chest. His hands continued their journey downward, grazing past Erwin’s cock and straight down in his crack. Levi prodded at Erwin’s hole, breaking their kiss, “lube?”

“Hang on,” Erwin leapt out of bed, stumbling in the darkness of his room. He managed to locate the lube rather quickly, as he purposely kept it within reach. He pressed the bottle into Levi’s hand, “hurry,” and got back into bed, lying on his back.

“You really are a whore, huh?” Levi teased, slicking his fingers. 

Erwin reached between his legs, spreading his ass with his fingers, “you have no idea.”

Levi put his face between his cheeks, licking his hole, kitten-like. Erwin moaned quietly until Levi's tongue swiped again more broadly; Erwin moaned louder, attempting to spread himself further with his fingers. Levi replaced them with his dry hand, spreading Erwin's right asscheek far. His lubed finger prodded along with his tongue, seeking entrance inside the tight ring. He slipped right inside.

"You done this before?"

"Oh, yes," Erwin sighed, loving the feeling, "but I've never wanted it more badly from someone than you."

Levi smiled to himself, finger sinking in deeper. Within no time, Erwin's ass sucked in another finger. And then another.

"God you're such a desperate whore. Three fingers already?"

Levi curled them inside, dragging along the sweet spot he'd been searching for. Erwin nearly shouted, covering his mouth at the last second to quiet himself.  
"Mmf fuck right there," he said through his hand. Levi did it once more but then removed his fingers completely, "how about I pound that sweet spot with my cock instead?"

Erwin moaned, rolling onto his stomach, popping his ass up, "yes, please."

Levi grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up, adding a little extra inside Erwin, wanting to slide in as easily as possible. Lining himself up, he bent over to press sweet kisses on Erwin's shoulders, "ready?"

Erwin backed his ass up against Levi's cock, impatient, "yes. Fuck me already."

Levi was silent, unmoving.

Then Erwin added, "please?"

"That's my boy."

Erwin nearly melted into the bed hearing that, but stayed focused, keeping his ass raised for Levi as prodded his entrance. When his cock head slipped inside, Erwin groaned. Levi was decently big for his short stature. His cock burned and stretched out Erwin perfectly. He gripped the bed sheet, back dipping as he tried to suck Levi further inside. Levi continued kissing him as he bottomed out, strong hips pressing down onto him. He sighed, squeezing Erwin's ass, "fuck you're so tight, feels amazing. I never thought you’d let me fuck you."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Levi smiled and bit down hard on his shoulder, pulling back his hips and gently pushing back in. Only gently at first. The more they got used to each other, the harder Levi went. The harder he went, the more effort he made in dragging across Erwin's prostate.

Hitting that spot was music to his ears. Erwin was moaning loudly now, unashamed, whining even. Begging for more cock, more force. He spoke through gritted teeth, "yeah, fuck my ass harder. Oh god, yes."

“Fuck your mouth is filthy, isn’t it? Fucking slut,” Levi sneered, grabbing hold of Erwin’s hair. He pulled back, using his hair as leverage so he could fuck him harder. The sound of their skin, of Levi’s balls slapping Eriwn’s ass grew louder and echoed in the quiet room. It was absolutely lewd, The sounds, the feeling, the dirty talk, and the fact that they were being unashamed with how loud they were being. There was no doubt someone had to hear them. Erwin knew there was at least one other room close by. He hoped they enjoyed the show. 

“I can’t wait to find out what that filthy mouth can do when it’s choking on my cock.”

“You’ll have to cum in my ass before then,” Erwin responded. He grabbed hold of the headboard, feeling the bed shake underneath him. Levi slowed down, opting to thrust harder rather than faster. One particularly hard thrust shifted the entire bed half an inch across the floor. Levi really was humanity’s strongest.

Erwin’s cock throbbed, begging to be touched so he could cum, but he held back, wanting to draw their sex out longer. A change in position would be ideal, so he could see the look on Levi’s face when he came inside him.

Erwin rose to his knees, causing Levi to still his movements, “wait, Levi. I wanna ride you.”

Levi froze, and then carefully pulled out. Erwin shuddered at the empty feeling. They quickly shifted, Erwin pinning Levi to the bed. With Levi beneath him, he straddled his hips, leaning down to give a sloppy kiss as he took hold of the base of Levi’s cock. He guided it back inside his ass, quickly sinking all the way down. Levi reached to touch Erwin’s stomach as he started bouncing, slow but rough. Each time he sank down his length, Erwin’s cock slapped against his stomach. Levi sucked in a breath, letting his hands travel elsewhere. Having all of Erwin’s weight on top of him was crushing in the best way.

“God,” Levi breathed, “you’re so fucking tight. And watching you ride me is making it harder to last.”

“Then don’t last,” Erwin bounced faster, “cum inside me. I want you to fill me up.”

Levi gripped Erwin’s hips, “fucking slut.”

“Yes,” Erwin gasped, groping Levi’s chest, “I’m your slut, so claim me. Mark me as yours. Fill my ass with your cum. Use me.”

Levi growled, yanking Erwin down, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “Oh I’ll use you.” 

He fucked Erwin fast and hard, the sounds so loud the entire barracks could probably hear. Erwin’s moans grew louder and higher each time his ass was pounded. Levi couldn’t hold back either; his breathing was heavy, peppered with small noises and grunts.

“Yes, yes, Levi, Levi,” Erwin repeated, trying to rise again but Levi held him right where he wanted him.

“You’re mine, Smith. Your ass is all mine.” Levi’s voice was low, almost threatening. Erwin’s cock twitched at the sound of it.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, my personal whore. Mine.”

“Gonna fill me up?”

“Yes baby, as much as you want. You close?”

Erwin nodded frantically.

“Me too, gonna fill you up good.”

“Please,” Erwin mewled.

“Such a good boy, so good for me."

Erwin bit his lip, crying out as the smaller man buried himself deep. Levi came harder than he ever had in his life, cum spilling out faster than he could register it. Erwin felt the cum flood his insides. His body trembled and he came too, untouched, his cum splattering across Levi’s chest. Levi moaned as he felt himself get covered. He pulled Erwin in for a kiss, his cock still emptying in his ass. 

They breathed hard in each others mouths, bodies shaking. Erwin collapsed onto Levi, knocking his forehead against his nose. 

“Oww,” Levi huffed.

“Sorry,” Erwin said with a laugh, readjusting so he could rest his head on Levi’s chest. His heart was racing. Levi’s arms relaxed around Erwin’s shoulders, idly rubbing circles on his back. When his dick fully softened, he carefully pulled out of Erwin. 

Erwin hummed, climbing off of Levi. He reached on the floor grabbing whatever piece of clothing was close by to wipe the cum off of Levi. He opened his mouth to protest but Erwin cut him off, already knowing what he was thinking.

“I know, I know. We’ll clean it tomorrow.”

Levi shut his mouth quickly, smiling a little. Erwin tossed the garment back to the floor and curled around the small man, throwing an arm across his chest. Levi stretched his legs, moving to stroke Erwin’s hair. It was all mussed; he sweat out the product that kept it neat and tidy. Seeing Erwin’s hair unkempt like this was strangely endearing to Levi. He savored fiddling with the soft blond locks. Erwin breathed deeply, running his hand along Levi’s chest; he finally took a moment to notice all the short coarse hairs that covered his body.

“I never imagined you would be hairy,” Erwin said with a smile.

“I never imagined you would be a bottom,” Levi replied. Erwin did a silent belly laugh.

“Just because I’m tall doesn’t mean I’m a top.”

“You do have a top’s presence,” Levi pointed out, “and...most people think I’m a bottom.”

“I never doubted you would be a top,” Erwin admitted.

“Really?”

“You may be small in size but you have the presence of a dominating top.”

Levi smiled to himself, raising his chin, “Well...thanks, er, thank you.”

Erwin nuzzled into Levi’s neck, “I should be thanking you. That clumsy lie wouldn’t fool anyone.”

“Yeah, that was the point. As if I’d ever let that rat set foot in my room.”

“Hmm,” Erwin hummed, “I hope we can continue sharing this one bed. It’s a bit small for two but too big for just one.”

“Yeah,” Levi agreed, “it’s more comfortable than mine. Warmer too,” Levi gently squeezed Erwin’s shoulder.

“This may sound crazy but how would you feel if we...always shared a bed. Every night?”

With his head on his chest, Erwin felt Levi’s heart suddenly start racing.

“I know you probably expect me to tell you that’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard but...I think I agree with you.”

“Yeah?” Erwin perked up, looking up at Levi.

“Yeah, let’s try it,” Levi looked down at Erwin. They met in the middle, sharing a soft kiss. They parted, eyes slowly opening. Erwin smiled softly, and Levi returned the expression.

They could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Following me on Twitter for more content like this!  
@ Buckarts  
I am horny, soft, and sad on there. I post fan art too. It's a grand gay ol time!


End file.
